Entre monstruos, guerra y unos cuantos amigos
by kali rogers
Summary: Wanda es adoptada por los vengadores. Poco a poco sera afectada por sus presencias, sus errores, sus elecciones y sus guerras. Eso le preocuparia si estuviera sola, porque es totalmente diferente a ellos, es la rara del equipo; afortunadamente no es la unica y él no la dejara sola. Nunca. No importa cuantos universos paralelos ni aliens intenten separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**okeeeey aqui vamos! este fic va para el reto que la queridisima Luna me puso en el topic Oficinas de Hydra, en el forum de la Torre Stark...y pues asi es como surgio esto.**

 **va a tener varios capitulos y pues espero que Luna lo disfrute y tmb cualquiera que se de una vueltecita por aqui.**

 **despues habra referencias a otras peliculas de marvel asi que veanlas :)**

 **y pues este se centra en Wanda y su relacion con los vengadores afectadas por diversos eventos pero en si estara más concentrada en como evoluciona con Vision y lo mucho que ambos se influenciaran y asi :)**

* * *

Habian pasado varias horas y desde donde estaba sentada observaba lo poco que quedaba de Sokovia. Su amado Sokovia. La gente era llevada en los helitransportes a hospitales pagados por Stark Industries. A lo lejos observo el bosque que extendía su verdor más allá de lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. De niña solía ir a acampar a ese lugar con su hermano y su padre.

La última vez que fueron sucedió una semana antes de que sus padres murieran. Antes de sufrir había sido feliz. Antes de que Ultron trajera toda esa destrucción y caos, ella era feliz.

No era que disfrutara los _tratamientos_ , no disfrutaba la celda, el frio ni los vigilantes de la base juzgándola con sus miradas. Pero Strocker le había dado un nuevo propósito para vivir, además su hermano siempre estaba con ella.

Era divertido ver como Pietro corría de un lado a otro para confundir a los doctores, hasta que Strocker hacia presencia para detener la distracción.

Una sonrisa consecuencia de sus recuerdos, se borró al ver la camilla en la que llevaban el cuerpo de Pietro. Llevaba una sábana pero lo supo por el brazo que colgaba debajo de ella.

Clint caminaba detrás y al verla le pidió a los camilleros que se detuvieran.

"¿Quieres despedirte?"

Wanda asintió y camino hacia él, mientras Barton retiraba la sabana. Al ver las manchas de sangre, reprimió un grito y se cubrió sus labios mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Clint se arrepintió de haberla llamado, y les iba a pedir que se llevaran el cuerpo, cuando Wanda lo detuvo.

Se acercó aún más y cerró los ojos de su gemelo. Luego se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente mientras susurraba unas palabras ininteligibles para Clint, pero que contenían todo el amor fraternal de Wanda.

Una vez retirado el cuerpo, Wanda se quedó sola. Completamente sola.

"Creo que necesitas esto." Lentamente descendiendo con su capa extendida en el aire, Visión le ofreció un pañuelo. ¿De dónde lo saco? Ni idea.

Wanda lo acepto con una mirada curiosa. "Gracias. Y gracias por lo de…"

"¿Salvarte? Somos un equipo y estamos juntos. Debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros."

"Aun así, no tenías que hacerlo. Pero lo agradezco."

Le causaba curiosidad Visión. Toda su persona…si es que era persona.

"No creo que encuentres mucho en mi mente." El comentario la sorprendió, como si él pudiera saber lo que ella pensaba.

"Aunque yo también tengo curiosidad por ustedes. Son todos diferentes pero aun así conservan rasgos característicos. Como que a pesar de sus existencias efímeras, están dispuestos a sacrificarse por los que más quieren." Al decirlo, miro a Steve que caminaba hacia ellos.

"¿Qué harás ahora Wanda?" el androide la miraba con preocupación.

"Aceptar lo que me ofrezcan, algo que me ayude a remediar todo. Si es que lo logro."

"Estoy seguro que así será."

"Pero, tu no entiendes…soy responsable de muchos daños."

"La misericordia es para todos, no son perfectos."

"¿Me darías unos minutos con ella?"

Visión asintió y camino hacia el helicarrier desde donde Tony le pedía que se acercara.

"Es muy inocente."

"Todos deberíamos aprender de él."

Wanda miro confundida al Capitán. "No es humano…"

"Pero se comporta más como uno que incluso nosotros."

"¿Me arrestaran?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

"Como equipo queremos ofrecerte algo."

Cuando entran al helicarrier, Wanda no pudo evitar observar a Maria sentarse con Natasha, la cual parecía angustiada frente a una pantalla sin señal. Al recibir una negativa de la pelirroja, Maria la dejo sola y se acercó a ellos.

"Perdimos a Banner."

De alguna manera, Wanda sentía que era su culpa.

* * *

"El gobierno no está seguro de poder confiar en…"

"¿Fenómenos? Si es la palabra que usaron prefiero que me lo diga señorita Hill."

"En realidad dijeron inhumanos Wanda."

"Fui humana una vez. Aun lo soy. ¿Qué acaso odian todo lo que es diferente?"

"Eso parece. Además, comparan constantemente a Visión con Ultron." Eso la enfureció, porque ella conocía ambas caras de la moneda y sabía la enorme diferencia entre los dos. Se había equivocado con Ultron y lo había pagado caro.

Pero si Visión le ofrecía seguirlo, ella lo haría sin dudarlo. Lo seguiría bajo cualquier circunstancia, más de lo que seguiría a Tony.

"Él es bueno."

"Es una máquina."

"Una máquina buena."

"Pero no dentro del criterio del gobierno."

"Ellos se pueden ir al diablo."

"Me gustaría que así fuera Wanda."

"¿Qué piensa de él, señorita Hill?"

Maria no se esperaba esa pregunta, porque últimamente se había sentido muy tentada a coincidir con el gobierno.

"No lo sé. Pero yo no confiara en cualquier cosa que tenga el nombre de Stark grabado."

Hill se retiró dejándola con aún más dudas sobre si misma, y es que ella también había creído que Tony arruinaría de nuevo la situación con Visión. Y por más que hubiera resultado lo contrario, él era peligroso. Era poderoso y la gema en su frente le daba un valor más allá de lo que ninguno de ellos se hubiera imaginado antes.

Visión era… "Wanda lamento interrumpir, pero quería darte esto."

Sus luchas interiores de detuvieron al verlo con una bandeja de pastelillos de chocolate en sus manos.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"El agente Barton y la agente Romanoff están haciendo repostería y me pidieron ayuda. Ambos dicen que esto es delicioso, así que creí que tu querrías algunos."

"¿En serio?" Wanda no pudo evitar reír y lo acompaño a la cocina en el piso superior.

Al verlo ahí, en la cocina y como Clint lo obligaba a ponerse un delantal (que decía _El cocinero más sexy del mundo_ ) Wanda supo que más era Visión.

Visión era amable.

* * *

Wanda no acostumbraba conocer personas de esa manera, pero su vida y costumbres seguían cambiando con cada día que pasaba. Sam Wilson apareció repentinamente y hubo que tratarlo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Se presentó el primer día de entrenamiento y Visión capto su atención rápidamente.

"¿Es de otro mundo?"

Parecía que lo extraterrestre era más común que un androide. Y más amable desde lo de Ultron.

"No."

"¿Qué es entonces?"

" _¿Quién es?_ seria la pregunta correcta. Se llama Visión y tiene mente." Sam asintió.

"¿Es un robot?"

"Un androide, una inteligencia artificial."

"¿Y tiene mente?" Sam se estaba viendo en la necesidad de expandir aún más sus límites de lo que era real y lo que no.

"Así es. Es por su gema, larga historia. Pero es tan confiable como cualquiera en esta sala."

"¿Qué tanto?"

Wanda se mordió el labio. No lo culpaba, de todos modos, a él no lo había salvado Visión como a ella. Pero sentía que la gente necesitaba comenzar a darle confianza y más crédito por sus acciones.

"Suficiente para que lo dejen cerca de alguien que podría controlar la gema a su antojo." Sam entendió que hablaba de ella misma.

"Eso me basta, solo curiosidad. No trato de cuestionar a nadie."

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo tampoco me acostumbro esto…Sam."

"Wanda."

Minutos después, ella y Visión ya estaban pateando su trasero ante las sonrisas de Steve y Natasha.

"Una disculpa de nuevo señor Wilson."

"Por milésima vez Visión. ¡Dime Sam!"


	2. Chapter 2

**que onda chicuelos! bueno adivinen quién se rebano la palma derecha? tan tonta Kali, me la rebane con una lata de atun y ni siquiera era para mi!**

 **he tenido un poco de problema para escribir, asi que...pero miren aqui esta uno nuevo, lo que me recuerda que tengo que apurarme con mis otras historias :( pobrecitas, necesito organizarme**

 **si captan las referencias tomen: una galletica (::)**

 **oigan por cierto el 15 es el trailer de civil war, esten listos! y escojan un bando (TEAM CAPTAIN AMERICA FOREVER!)**

 **por cierto nada de esto me pertenece, lamentablemente, solo quiero amar a mis personajes y jugar con ellos :) todo es de marvel el dueño de mis quincenas...**

* * *

Las fiestas no son usualmente de su agrado y nunca lo fueron antes de entregarse voluntariamente a los experimentos. No le gusta estar rodeada de gente, Wanda prefiere estar con sus amigos. Con su equipo.

Pero Tony Stark tiene la mala costumbre de celebrar a lo grande con la mayor cantidad de personas que se puedan. Entre ellos los Nuevos Vengadores.

Rhodey y Sam no lo dudaron antes de aceptar y Steve se encargó de convencerla a ella. Una vez que acepto, también lo hizo Visión.

Desde un rincón en el techo observa a la gente moverse debajo de ella. Esta flotando con su vestido rojo meciéndose lentamente en el aire.

Rhodey cuenta por milésima vez su experiencia con el Mandarín ante un montón de chicas. Todas ríen y le siguen el juego, todas menos una: Maria Hill, quien está sumamente fastidiada por su relato y toma un trago cada vez que Rhodey reanuda la narración.

Detrás de ellos, Tony platica con Pepper y parece rogarle que baile con él, al mismo tiempo que Sam trata de ganarse unas chicas colgándose del encanto de Thor y afirmando que son muy buenos amigos.

Steve observa la escena desde la barra con Sharon de su lado, mientras que Natasha y Clint platican desde una esquina oscura.

Todos están cómodos en su hábitat. Pero ella no podría.

Porque sabe que la miraran feo, sabe que los demás no verían lo que Natasha ve cada entrenamiento y lo que Clint le dice que admira en ella casi todos los días.

Sabe que nadie en el mundo admirara a Visión como lo hace Tony y que nadie vera por sus derechos como ella.

Por eso Wanda está en la oscuridad en el techo. Por eso Visión está en… "¿Visión?"

Sus ojos se pasean rápidamente por la habitación de abajo y un movimiento en una esquina opuesta del techo llama su atención. Lentamente evitando que los invitados lo vean, flota hacia Wanda.

"No somos de la misma especie ¿o si Wanda?"

"Incluso los que sí lo somos no nos tratamos de esa manera ¿entonces cuál es el punto?"

Vision volteo hacia abajo. "No están preparados"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para mi. ¿Qué lugar ocupo entre ustedes Wanda?" Al escuchar la pregunta, trato de idear una respuesta que no fuera la de ella, porque Visión ya sabia cuanto lo quería ella.

"Eres importante, si no lo fueras Steve no te tendría en tanta consideración."

"Pero ellos...los Vengadores, todos me aceptan. ¿Pero que hay de los humanos? No me ven como uno de ellos, y sé que no lo soy y que no lo seré nunca. Solo quisiera saber si tengo los mismos derechos que ellos. La misma proteccion."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Todos ustedes tiene esas organizaciones y leyes para protegerse a si mismos, pero yo... no hay nadie como yo y el único que lo pudo haber sido no los trato muy bien."

"El hecho de que seas comparado con Ultrón no significa que fueras, seas o te vayas a convertir en él. Son distintos, tal vez sus circunstancias y sus objetivos eran similares, pero no los medios con lo que los querían realizar y no sabes cuánto agradezco eso."

Visión sonrio sin mirarla a los ojos. "En cuanto a lo de la protección, si hay muchas organizaciones...pero sus lideres se quedan a debatir leyes para dejar la contaminacion mientras los autos afuera de los recintos continuan hechando humo. Leyes nos sobran, pero hace falta que se cumplan. Así que te ofrezco algo mejor: Mientras yo esté contigo, yo seré tu protección."

Visión la miro un poco conmovido mientras Wanda le extendía su mano, la cual estrechó entrelazando sus dedos. "Gracias Wanda. Acepto tu oferta."

Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la fiesta bajo sus pies flotantes.

"Tal vez deberías ir abajo."

"No, nadie quiere estar con una chica que vaga por los techos y que controla mentes. Les doy miedo."

"¿Cómo podría alguien tan linda y amable como tú dar miedo?"

Wanda le sonrió. "Te falta mucho por ver."

Algunas parejas debajo de ellos comenzaron a bailar y entre ellos finalmente Pepper había dejado de ignorar a Tony. Sharon jaló a Steve y él la miraba con suma atención mientras le decía muchas indicaciones de cómo moverse. Todo esto atrajo la atención del androide.

"¿Qué hacen?"

"Bailan."

"¿Cómo se hace?"

"Sólo necesitas música y una pareja, y te mueves cómo el ritmo lo indica."

"¿Sabes bailar Wanda?"

"¿Yo? No soy tan buena y no me gusta." Aún si recordaba algunos días en que su padre la hacia girar en su cuarto con Pietro fastidiandolos. Si podía bailar, pero nunca había sido su máxima distración.

Visión asintió pensativo y desvió la mirada a otro punto de la habitación, fue entonces que Wanda pareció captar el punto de su indirecta.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Su mirada pareció entusiasmada con la idea pero se mantuvo sereno. Solamente asintió y Wanda tomó su mano.

"Aqui no. Creéme, nadie quiere vernos flotar." El techo tenía tejas que cubrian los ductos de aire y electricidad, pero había una en particular que Wanda conocía. Estaba safada especialmente para Clint. Por ahí entraba al ducto y el arquero habia encontrado una manera de abrir el techo exterior para salir hacia el cielo.

Wanda lo conocí por todas esas veces que le pedía que Hawkeye le pedía que lo acompañara a salir (O cuando se quedaba atorado en su entrada.) Además de que cuando visitaba la torre y quería alejarse del ruido habitual, ese era su lugar.

Detrás de ella, Visión tardo un poco en salir porque el espacio estaba hecho para Clint, pero nada que lo dejara atorado.

Afuera, hacia una brisa refrescante y que le recordaba a los días de invierno e inicio de primavera en su casa. Le gustaba contemplar las estrellas que esa noche brillaban mucho como para estar en la ciudad. Thor decía que las estrellas eran la gente que los dejaba en el camino. A ella le gustaba imaginar que tal vez junto a la querida reina asgardiana, su hermano viajaba como la estrella fugaz más rápida del universo.

"Ahora toma mi mano y la otra se coloca en la cintura." Visión obedeció las instrucciones con suma atención y sin perder de vista sus ojos. Eso la intimidaba, o tal vez solo era extraño para ella porque nunca antes nadie le había puesto tanta atención ni le había dado tanta importancia a sus palabras.

"Y yo te tengo que tomar del hombro. Después te mueves como si contaras del uno al tres."

"Sus costumbres me sorprenden cada dia ¿acaso tienen que contar en voz alta?" Wanda no pudo evitar reir por la inocencia de su comentario.

"Claro que no. Es mentalmente y hay quién no lo necesita, solo era un consejo."

"Ahora entiendo."

"No siempre se aplica, depende de la música, por decir: en un vals si tienes que contar el ritmo."

Wanda llevaba la cuenta mentalmente. "Te inclinas hacia un lado. Adelante y atrás, izquierda y derecha y vamos girando."

"Es más fácil de lo que creí."

"Bueno, estamos flotando. Te aseguro que Sharon esta mostrandole el infierno a Steve allá abajo."

Se movían con soltura, tanta como la que la falta de gravedad les permitía. Y la sensación de bailar de pie sobre la nada era algo fuera de lo común y divertido.

Pero sobre todo eso, eran los ojos curiosos de Visión los que la hacían sonreír.

"¿Y cómo saben los humanos con quién bailar?"

"Pues...usualmente es alguien con quién compartes un sentimiento, experiencia o algo. O a veces las personas solo bailan para conocerse mejor. He visto que a veces Maria y Rhodey hacen eso, como la última vez que salimos a un bar. Rhodey salió con una modelo creo.

"Sentimiento. ¿Es parecido a las emociones?"

"Son diferentes. Pero son iguales de estupidos y molestos."

"Dime Wanda. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento se supone que deben tener en común?"

Todo eso le llamaba la atención, porque él parecía interesarse en todo lo que tuviera relación con los humanos. ¿Qué podía parecerle tan interesante?

"Amor...al menos un poco, o bien puede ser un poco de cariño." Interiormente repitió lo que habia dicho. ¿Era esa la razón porque la que estaban ahí en el cielo flotando juntos?

"¿Cómo es el amor?" Al escucharlo se encogió de hombros y se separo de él extendiendo sus brazos para después rodearse con ellos.

"Es doloroso. Estúpido y...convierte a todos en unos dulces, empalagosos y cariñosos idiotas." Wanda se desenrolló de los brazos de Visión y volvió a tomar su mano.

"Hay diferentes tipos."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Maternal, fraternal, de pareja...creo que la amistad también podría ser catalogada dentro de lo mismo."

"¿Qué es la amistad?"

"Es cuando aprecias a un compañero o amigo. Cómo Steve y Nat o cómo Tony y Rhodey."

"Cómo Maria y la señorita Potts."

"Así es." Visión la hizo girar sujetando delicadamente s mano.

"¿Y el maternal?"

"Cuando una madre ama mucho a sus hijos." La respuesta le evocó los recuerdos de aquellas noches en que su madre enraba a su cuarto para darle un beso en su frente antes de dormir.

"Dime Wanda ¿ese es estúpido?"

El tono sarcastico de sus pregunta le gusto, la gustaba que bromeara con ellos de esa manera. Era divertido porque no era solamente una máquina.

"No...tú ganas, el amor no es tan estúpido." Contestó Wanda con una sonrisa.

"Y el fraternal, por su raíz etimológica supongo que tiene que ver con los hermanos...cómo Pietro y tú."

Wanda escondió su rostro en el hombro de Visión. "Sí, cómo Pietro y yo."

"¿Y en una pareja?" Sus párpados se abrieron y lo miró fijamente. Ambos dejaron de moverse, pero Wanda no soltó sus manos.

"Es un sentimiento entre dos personas. Hay un _algo_."

Los ojos del androide estaban llenos de curiosidad. "¿Algo?"

"Es cómo...no lo sé la verdad, nunca lo he sentido. Supuestamente el estómago se revuelve y dicen que es muy doloroso."

Visión solto una de sus manos y la coloco en su vientre. "Bueno, yo no tengo estómago."

Wanda no pudo evitar reír. "Entonces ¿nunca te has enamorado Wanda?"

La aludida negó con su cabeza. "¿Y tú?"

"Me sorprende que lo preguntes porque me conoces desde que...desde el inicio. Nunca me he enamorado Wanda y no sé si podré sentirlo alguna vez. Al menos no por ahora."

Wanda asintió y bajo la mirada viendo sus manos entrelazadas. "Entonces sería la primera vez..." Visión susurró y eso atrajo la mirada de ella.

"¿Qué?" Visión no contesto y volteo hacia la fiesta en la torre.

"Tal vez sea mejor que vayas abajo." Ambos comenzaron a descender pero al llegar al techo le indicó que llegara ella sola.

"¿Y tu? Dos desaptados son mejor que uno."

"Tu te adaptas mejor que yo."

Wanda regresó a su rincón oscuro en el techo y se decidió a salir del mismo cuando vio a Sharon, Natash, Maria y Pepper juntas platicando. Pero solo ellas notaban su presencia.

"Ahi estás."

Sharon se acercó con su celular. "Mira esto, un video nuevo del pequeño Pietro."

"Nathaniel." Sharon vio a Natasha que la retaba con su ceja arqueada.

"Yo le dijo Pietro." Wanda corrió a verlo porque desde que Clint le presentó a los niños, el bebé era su favorito. Mientras platicaban sobre eso y otras cosas, lo únic que distraia a Wanda era una capa flotando por fuera de uno de los ventanales.

* * *

En medio de la confusión, Wanda yacía en el duro pavimento. A lo lejos escuchaba las voces de los civiles que escapaban con pánico y en medio del ruido escuchó la voz de su capitán. Él no debía seguir ahi, pero era el Capitán América, siempre buscaba el bien de los demás antes que el suyo.

Había un francotirador, pero no sabían desde donde. Steve fue herido en el brazo y el disparo fue una distracción para alejar a los civiles, policias y la prensa que cuidaba el recinto donde Steve se habia entregado a si mismo.

Todo fue una trampa para que Rumlow pudiera enfrentarlo él mismo. Y había destruido varias patrullas y el SWAT no podía hacerle frente.

Sam logro desequilibrarlo pero la segunda herida habia sido ella. Rumlow apunto y Wanda fue la victima.

El calor y la humedad en su vientre comenzaron a aterrarla, hasta que una capa se acercó.

"Wanda." Su voz consternada le indica que no parará hasta tenerla segura.

"No espera..." Con la voz entrecortada detuvo a Visión antes de que la cargara.

"Ve por Rumlow...Matará a Steve."

"No puedo dejarte aquí. Estás herida."

"Él también. ¡Ve por Steve!"

"Wanda...no puedo hacerlo. Creo que... me duele. Sí, me duele dejarte aqui."

Wanda sintió que su respiración se cortaba cada vez más. "Puedo redimirme...Él vive y yo no. Él merece vivir, es tan bueno. Ese es mi deseo Visión ¿me lo cumplirías?"

Por primera vez en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo algo parecido a la tristeza pareció opacar su rostro. Visión asintió y la dejó.

Cuando se fue, su vista se comenzó a nublar.

 _"¡Wanda!"_ Era Natasha. _"¡No! ¡Steve detente!"_

Un balazo se escuchó a lo lejos y Wanda perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 **les gusto? les gusto? espero que si, a mi me gusto  
**

 **les gusto ANT MAN? FUE LO MEJOR LO AMÉ DEMASIADO! estoy pensando en hacer un fic de cassie lang post ant man...estoy en eso, ultimamente tengo muchas ideas y poco tiempo**

 **bueno que la fuerza los acompañe y sepan que si estan del lado de iron man...SERÁN MIS ENEMIGOS EN MAYO DEL 2016...just kidding, saben que los amo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay primero que nada, cuando escribi el borrador de mi historia, Visón estaba del lado del Cap al igual que Nat y...pues ni siquiera había contemplado a Parker pero...**

 **cómo sea, si han visto la tercera temporada de SHIELD supongo que saben lo que es la ATCU y si no, no se preocupen. Yo no he visto ni un capitulo, ni siquiera de la segunda, asi que no hay spoilers pero a grandes rasgos les explicare de que se trata: el ATCU es el** **Advanced Threat Containment Unit que se encarga de contener a inhumanos. Asi que en mi universo (wuahahahahahaha) el ATCU, el gobierno y el nuevo registro de héroes se encargan de encontrar y aprehender a cualquiera que no éste afiliado a los vengadores, que tenga habilidades y que aplique justicia "sin jurisdicción."  
**

 **Asi que Wanda, Sam, Visión, todos están bajo el Registro (espero que el cap no pierda en la pelicula, yo lo maté porque no quería un final feliz) y el gobierno decide a que misiones mandarlos y asi  
**

 **Nada me pertenece, todo TODO absolutamente es de MARVEL dueño de mi dinero, mi mueble de películas, libreta de dibujos, cuenta de fanfiction y de tumblr...¿que más quieren invadir de mi vida? oh cierto! aun no instalo mueble de cómics ;)**

* * *

 _"¿Han pensado que quieren de cumpleaños?" La madre de Pietro y Wanda les acercó una canasta de pan a la mesa para que acompañarán con él su desayuno._

 _"Yo quiero una muñeca. ¿Recuerdas la que vimos en el aparador el otro día? La del vestido blanco." Su mamá sonrio algo agobiada porque ellos no eran ricos, y había otras necesidades. Sus pequeños gemelos crecían rápidamente, en especial Pietro._

 _"Yo quiero unos tenis nuevos ¡Y seré el chico más rápido de Sokovia!"_

 _"Apuesto a que ya lo eres." Contestó su papá detrás de su periódico._

 _"Y aparte de eso, ¿por qué no vamos a pasear o a comer a algún llugar?"_

 _"¡No! Vamos a caminar por el bosque cómo el año pasado."_

 _"Si quieren vayan ustedes tres, yo preferiría quedarme. No me gusta estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar además ¿recuerdan quién resultó se alérgica al polen?"_

 _Wanda se encogió por la mirada de su madre a la vez que su hermano soltaba una carcajada. "¿Y recuerdan quién estuvo a punto de ser rociado por un zorrillo?"_

 _Pietro guardó silencio y frunció el ceño._

 _"Pero mamá, ¿cuál es el punto de ir nosotros, si tú no estarás ahi? Queremos que estés con nosotros. Quiero que estemos juntos-" Su voz se hace quebradiza y sus padres y hermano la miran sonriendo. De pronto unas palabras que no recordaba haber dicho en ese entonces se resbalaron de sus labios._

 _"¿Por qué se fueron? ¿No ven que me quedé sola? Los extraño tanto, no puedo seguir in ustedes. No puedo hacerlo sin ti Pietro."_

 _La familia sigue sonriendo cómo si estuviera congelada en el tiempo y eso la llena de frustración mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas._

 _"Hace mucho tiempo que está inconsciente... espero que despierte pronto..." La voz resuena alrededor de ella, pero no es de su mamá._

 _Pero de pronto su madre se acerca a ella y acaricia su cabello. "Wanda, es hora de regresar. Tu equipo te espera."_

"Ya era hora. Le diré al doctor que despertaste." Sharon salió rápidamente de su habitacion y llamó al médico. Cuando Wanda trató de moverse, observó las esposas que la unían a la cama de hospital. Afuera de su puerta parecía haber militares custodiando la entrada.

El médico entró, le hizó una revisión de rutina y para consuelo de Sharon, le dijo que Wanda estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos arrestados?"

"Aún no. Al parecer Maria está revisando eso con el gobierno."

"Y esos soldados...¿por qué están aqui?"

"Seguridad, eso dicen. Yo te diré la razón verdadera: creen que somos un peligro."

Wanda pudo percibir algo diferente en la rubia, además de que tenía los ojos rojos.

"¿Qué sucedió? No recuerdo mucho... estaba en el piso, y Rumlow trató de matarnos pero...¿dónde están todos?"

"Rumlow te disparó, y luego fue por los demás. Todo era un caos, y las ambulancias no podían recoger a los heridos. Steve le pidió a Visión que te sacará de ahi."

Wanda la miró un poco enojada. "¿Él hizo qué?"

Sharon la ignoró y siguió hablando. "Helen Cho usó el Arca para regenerar tu herida. Además de que el Arca parece haber mejorado en mucho, los experimentos de Strocker le facilitaron a tu cuerpo la aceptación de injertos."

"Steve le pidió que me salvara...¿qué le paso a él?"

Al escucharla, la agente tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. "Estamos solos Wanda. Nos registrarán a todos y Steve...fue un desastre. Le dije que no lo enfrentará él solo. Pero tu lo conoces, había civiles y...Sam le dijo que esperara. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?"

Sharon escondió su cara en sus manos y Wanda sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. "¿Murió? yo le dije a Visión que...Steve estaría aqui si él no hubiera..."

"Pero no te tendríamos a ti Wanda. Le ordenó a Visión que te salvara a ti. Independientemente de que estabamos en bandos contrarios, Steve sabía que solo él podía salvarte. Y eso hizo. Si en algo apreciabas al Capitán, no reniegues de lo que hizó. Mucho menos con Visión." Sharon la miraba directo a los ojos.

Wanda asintió. "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Fury se llevó a Sam y a Scott. Clint y Natasha fueron a ver a los niños. Y en cuánto a Barnes, conseguí que Tony lo tuviera bien hospedado. Stark sabe de lo que soy capaz, asi que no se atreverá a hacer algo contra Bucky."

"Sobre todo si por su culpa murió Steve. ¿Qué hay del chico araña?"

"Tony se hará cargo de él de ahora en adelante, y está pensando en revelar o no su identidad secreta. Y la alteza serenísima de Wakanda tiene la protección de su pueblo asi que...él estará bien."

"¿Y nosotras?"

Sharon no ocultó su preocupación. "La CIA me destesta por ahora asi que... buscaré a Fury o tendré que aceptar la oferta de Maria."

"¿Stark Industries? ¿Ya volvió a su escritorio?"

"Si, la base de los Nuevos Vengadores fue cancelada hasta que el gobierno apruebe la organización y hasta que todos los responsables -incluidos los recientes vigilantes de Hell's Kitchen- sean encarcelados o registrados."

"¿Qué me recomiendas que haga?"

Sharon se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Registrarme no. No es lo que Steve hubiera querido. Además no quisiera estar con Tony. No quiero que crea que ya gano."

"Es que eso ya paso Wanda. Creo que sería mejor que te registraras, a Visión le encantaría verte."

"¿Qué tan mal está su situación? ¿Crees que Tony lo odie por salvarme?"

Sharon volvió a encoger su hombros cómo respuesta. "No es eso lo díficil. Tony lo declaró propiedad de Stark Industries."

"¿Propiedad?" Wanda sintió que algo la carcomía, tal vez era impotencia o enojo hacia el millonario. El punto era que Visión no tenía porque ser tratado de esa manera. "No es un objeto. No es una cosa. Tiene vida."

"Pero no es humano Wanda. Y era la única manera de que el gobierno no pusiera sus manos en él. Sólo imagina el daño que le habrían hecho."

Decidió no contestar a su explicación y ambas permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos.

"¿Cuando es el funeral?" Sharon hizó a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo y volteó hacia Wanda.

"El doctor dijo que sales en dos días. Será cuando tu estés lista."

* * *

El funeral había sido muy publicitado, y así cómo Steve Rogers tenía muchos seguidores y gente que lo apreciaba, tenía también gente renuente que protestaba contra todo lo que tuviera capa y poderes. El lugar estaba fuertemente custodiado y solo personalidades políticas, allegados, veteranos de guerra y agentes de seguridad estaban ahí.

A Wanda le parecía una total hipocresía que los mismos senadores que habían suprimido toda fuerza contra el Registro, estaban ahora llorando al Capitán, la principal víctima de sus decisiones.

Sinceramente ella no esperaba que sus compañeros se presentaran, asi que le sorprendió cuando Fury llegó acompañado de Sam y Scott. Los dos vengadores llevaban un traje de corbata negro, y Nick llevaba una gabardina negra. Wanda notó su reacción cuando vio a Maria. Parecía decirle con los ojos que la culpaba por lo sucedido. Y Wanda apoyaba su opinión.

Bucky había llegado con ella y con Sharon, la cual se mantenía con tal serenidad y tanto hermetismo en sus lamentos, que cualquiera que no conociera la historia entre Steve y ella, hubiera opinado que nunca le amó. Aunque era todo lo contrario. Solo Wanda se imaginaba cuántas lágrimas había derramado desde la primer noche sin Steve.

Pero el punto era que Carter nunca escogía el amor antes que su trabajo. Nunca iba antes que su gran ambición desde que era niña: salvar el mundo.

Clint y Natasha se mantenían serios con sus lentes negros cubriendo su decepción y dolor, algo muy difícil de hacer, en vista de que habían perdido a un gran amigo.

Mientras se retiraban al finalizar el servicio, Wanda dió una última mirada hacia atrás. Sharon era la única que quedaba enfrente de la tumba. La miraba cómo si esperara que en cualquier momento, Steve saliera vivo y la abrazara.

Fury se acercó a Natasha y Bucky para decirles algo y se alejó acompañado de ellos junto con Sam. Scott caminaba aun lado de Wanda y cuando un policía quiso retenerlos, Tony y Maria le pidieron que los dejara en paz.

"Hill, Stark. Evitemos más pérdida de tiempo, yo no tengo que hablar con ustedes. Así que me retiro, Wanda si necesitas algo, házmelo saber."

Scott le sonrió y dandoles una última mirada de recelo a los otros dos, se encaminó a la salida del cementerio.

"Les juró que si tratan de darme el pésame, los mato." Wanda hablaba muy seria y un fulgor rojo encendió sus ojos visiblemente irritados de tanto llorar.

Pero ni eso los inmutó. "Sólo quería decirte que Visión necesita algo de compañía y..."

"¿Compañía? Lo hubieras traído, he oído que eso es lo que haces con tus autos, casas y otras propiedades. ¿Por qué no lo trajiste para presumirlo?"

Tony se quitó sus lentes oscuros. "Harías bien en cuidar lo que dices, porque tu futuro depende de lo que yo le diga al gobierno de tí. Además no sabes lo que dices, lo hice para protegerlo. No olvides quién lo creo y tampoco pienses que tu eres la única que se preocupa por él."

"Puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras Wanda. Sólo porque no te agrademos, no signfica que no seas bienvenida en la torre."

* * *

Cuando llegó fue enviada a uno de los pisos superiores de la Torre en el que no cualquiera entraba gracias a varios sitemas de seguridad. "¿Lo tienes aprisionado?"

"No."

"¿Por qué crees que querría escapar?"

"Porque ya lo intentó. Quería verte y por poco sale del lugar."

"Suena noble, y si quieres que crea lo mucho que dices preocuparte, demuestrame que confías en él."

Cuando entró al piso, encontró a Visión sentado pensativo. Después de unos segundos pareció percibir su presencia y se levantó repentinamente. "Wanda, estás bien." Fue entonces que advirtió el color de su vestido. No era rojo, guindo ni marrón. Era negro.

"¿Cómo estuvo?"

"Emotivo. Hubo banderas, dispararon rifles y hablaron personas." Contestó conteniendo unas lágrimas con mucha dificultad. "Hubo gente observando por fuera del cementerio. Prácticamente toda la ciudad."

"Todos menos yo."

"Es culpa de Tony y lo sabes."

"Es de todos, siento cómo si hubiera..."

"Culpa. Eso que sientes cuando crees que no hiciste algo que debías. Pero tu solo hacías lo que creías que era correcto. Steve hacía lo que creía que era correcto."

"También Tony, él cree que hace lo correcto. Desde que salió de esa cueva, cree que hace lo correcto para lograr la paz."

Wanda lo miró seria y aunque trato de ocultarlo, Visión notó algo en sus ojos y la forma en que su barbilla se tensaba. Ella no creía que Tony sabía lo que hacia.

"Como te decía, la mayoría de las veces que uno tiene culpa, no son reales sino percepciones. Te lo dice una experta."

Ambos sonrieron, a pesar de que él sabía que un comentario más acerca de Tony y ella se enojaría. Wanda recorrió sus ojos por la habitación, con paredes desnudas y aparatos en todos lados, computadoras, pantallas, tablets, incluso había cámaras de seguridad. Aún no creía lo mucho que Tony desconfiaba de él. Con la mayor intención del mundo le dio una mirada recelosa a la cámara e incluso dejó que un pequeño fulgor escarlata los iluminara, y tal vez así los empleados de Stark aprenderían a no meterse con ella.

"Se ve acogedor...y muy seguro."

Visión no contesto. "Me dijeron que intentaste huir."

Al escucharla, levantó levemente la mirada hacia ella, que permanecía de pie frente a él. "¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? No se suponía que te dejara ahí. Te llevaron en ambulancia y trataron de arrestar a Sharon y a los demás sin siquiera esperar a que el cuerpo del Capitán se enfriara. Y el colmo fue Tony, después de todo lo que hice por él, me aisló y me mantuvo aquí. Ni siquiera me dijo cómo estabas ni me hablo del funeral. Luego Maria me avisó que vendrías, que estabas bien..."

Wanda se encogió de hombros, en serio le inspiraba mucha compasión aquél que cargaba con todos los problemas que Tony, Steve, ella y los demás ocasionaban.

Se acercó lentamente y tomando su rostro en sus manos inclinó sus labios en la frente de Visión. "Es un beso, normalmente expresa afecto, pero hoy quiero que te muestre toda mi gratitud."

Visión se puso de pie y se inclino hacia su frente, regresando el beso. "Gracias Wanda."

* * *

Permanecer en la Torre, vigilados y ser llamados sólo en caso de emergencia no es lo que Wanda imaginaba cuando Steve le ofreció ser parte del equipo, pero es la única opción que les queda.

Cuando está aburrida Sam llega a sacarle plática. Rhodey evita cruzarse en su camino, porque ella aún perdona que él los haya traicionado con Tony. En cuánto Visión termina de pasar tiempo en el laboratorio con Tony tiene tiempo para ella. Natasha se va por temporadas, con Bucky detrás de ella siempre despidiendose con frases sospechas acerca de venganzas. Y Clint llega una semana al mes para platicar de los niños y de política. Sharon la visita de vez en cuando y después de meses de búsqueda Tony encuentra a Bruce para regresarlo a dónde pertenece, con sus amigos, en la torre y en su laboratorio.

Los días pasaban de la mejor manera, sin nada que afectara la paz de la ciudad y de la Torre, a excepción de la aprehensión de un grupo terrorista, unos agentes de HYDRA y la interrupción de un ataque genocida en Washington. A veces ella atiende los problemas, a veces la acompañan Visión y Sam. O a veces solo van ella, Maria y Sharon (siempre y cuando no discutan). En otras ocasiones el gobierno decide que se deben encargar Spiderman y Tony o simplemente la descartan a ella. El gobierno decide.

Deciden quién es el villano a combatir y quién es el héroe a contraatacar, no importa que Wanda pueda manejar de mejor manera a un hechicero que Peter, tampoco importa que obliguen a Wanda a evacuar personas cuando Sharon y Natasha están en un peligro que ella podría evitar.

Sabe que algún día uno de ellos morirá por culpa de las decisiones del Pentágono, pero ellos no parecen preocuparse.

Menos se preocupan en cuánto si es correcto perseguir a los vigilantes que salen en las noticias. En Hell's Kitchen un héroe enmascarado incrementa su popularidad, una tal Jessica Jones es objeto de una investigación en cuánto a unos ataques muy agresivos, pero nada se ha probado y mucho menos con la inteligente defensa con la que cuenta: un abogado muy prestigioso que comienza a elevar su fama bajo el nombre de Matt Murdock y con la compañia de su asociado Foggy.

Al gobierno no le importa si hay personas decididas a hacer el bien, de todos modos el ATCU se encargara de ellos y de cualquiera que tenga _habilidades._

Poco a poco el número de vigilantes e inhumanos crece en el planeta y Wanda se da cuenta que un día no podrá ser posible encontrarlos, rastrearlos, y ayudarlos a todos. A menos que..."

"Deberíamos decirles que se unan."

Maximoff y Visión se miran entre sí al escuchar el comentario de Tony. "¿Para qué? ¿Para tenerlos aburridos cómo a mí?"

"No olvides quién paga tus cuentas brujita."

"Deberías preocuparte por otras cosas: tu aniversario con Pepper es en unos días, la junta con la ONU en dos semanas y mis vacaciones en un mes, y en verdad deseo que no las interrumpas esta ocasión. De hecho no me has dicho si quieres a un abogado para que haga acto de presencia en tu junta con el gobierno de Wakanda." Maria finalmente había asomado su cabeza detrás de la laptop sorprendiendo a Visión que casi olvidaba que ella estaba alli.

"¿Qué te parece Murdock?"

Maria encogió sus hombros. "Está bien."

"¿En serio crees que él quiera llevar a cabo tu noble causa de salvar al mundo Stark? Si no los afilias a los vengadores, el ATCU los cazará, pero si los metemos a la Torre verán su vida pasar sentados conmigo."

"Wanda, nadie te detiene de hacer el bien, sólo..."

"Solo quieres firmar el memo y mi permiso de entrada antes de hacerlo, y supongo que después me pondrás un brazalete para que el presidente sepa en dónde estoy todo el tiempo. Una cosa es ser soldado y seguir las órdenes del país, y otra muy diferente Tony es ser un héroe independiente a pesar de que yo no me considero uno."

Al terminar lo miró desafiante y el millonario se encogió de hombros. "Es todo. No vuelvo a tratar de complacerte con mis excusas." Tony salió de la habitación.

"¡Contrata a Murdock, Maria!"

* * *

 **agregué a daredevil porque uff! no he terminado la serie (me cancelaron netflix) pero esta wowowowowow! es la mejor, en cuando salga la de jessica jones reactivaré la cuenta para ver ambas series... y tmb la de shield**

 **bueno, bueno, bueno, espero hayan disfrutado, sus reviews me hacen felices y gracias a Luna porque fue mi inspiración para hacer esto (de hecho nunca me imagine haciendo algo de wanda aparte de mi one-shot) asi que gracias y tmb a todos los demás**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola señores y señoras (hola Luna querida) sé que me había tardado, pero en serio que no había podido, y además hubo un reto que se llevo mi atencion (jijijiji) además de que desde las vacaciones de navidad no había tenido tiempo de hacer esto...**

 **pero aquí esta, al fin! espero que lo disfruten y sé que es cortito pero quería darles algo por mientras...**

* * *

La conferencia en Wakanda fue un éxito (es lo que dice Tony) y después de eso, el reino de T'challa se convierte en miembro de la ONU. La noticia es internacional y Wanda la lee con poco entusiasmo y poco interés. La torre está sola y también ella. O eso cree.

"¿Qué te parece?" Wanda voltea hacia arriba para encontrar a Visión observando desde el techo.

"No sé... Tony dice que T'challa es un agente de cambio en Wakanda y que él llevará su país a mejores tiempos, pero si quieres mi opinión nunca debió conocernos. Seamos sinceros, destruimos todo lo que tocamos. Odio la globalización."

Visión desciende hacia ella. "Al menos algo salió bien esta semana. Salvaste al presidente." Wanda suspira hondo.

"No me lo tomes a mal, pero por mí no lo hubiera hecho. ¿Sabes que firmó una ley para poner una cantidad determinada de nosotros en cada estado del país? No soy una estación de policia, no soy un... no sé que se cree pero muy apenas me acostumbro a Nueva York y ya quiere quitarnos."

"Necesitas relajarte, ultimamente criticas todo."

Wanda lo mira indignada, pero él parece tan tranquilo y su orgullo comienza a ablandarse. "Tal vez es el hecho de que aún extraño a Steve. Tal vez es el hecho de que no soy feliz."

"¿Y qué necesitas para ser feliz?"

Wanda sonrie. "Podría decir que deseo que nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Lo de Sokovia, la muerte de mis padres, Pietro; pero no te hubiera conocido. Tal vez solo deseo que Steve estuviera aquí."

"Todos lo deseamos." Wanda cambia de página en el periódico y toma un lápiz que esta en la mesa. "Hoy salió el nuevo crucigrama. ¿Quieres hacerlo?"

"Creí que lo guardarías para Clint."

"Sabes que tardará una semana en llegar, podemos hacerlo nosotros. Romperemos nuestro récord de 5 minutos."

Wanda le entrega el lápiz y lo mira expectante. "Bien, pero sería mejor hacerlo más lento hoy, siempre dejas que yo haga todo."

"No es divertido si tengo que pensar." Visión no tiene cejas, pero no las necesita para regañarla con su mirada. "De acuerdo. Vertical, espacio de 5 cuadros, objeto usado para...que tontería, está es lápiz. L-a-p-i-z. Primero haré las verticales, espacio de 10 cuadros... no la sé. Hazla tú." Wanda le entrega el periódico y Visión sonrie levemente. "Que bueno que en las misiones no te rindes tan rápido."

"Estuviste en la junta, y me dijeron que platicaste con Murdock. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Es un buen hombre. Y Tony y él comparten algunos puntos de vista." Wanda hace una mueca. "¿Por qué te molesta?"

"Pensé que tal vez sería bueno que alguien que no fuera uno de nosotros, convenciera a Tony de que todo esto de trabajar para el gobierno no es buena idea. Es decir si todo fracasó con SHIELD ¿por qué intentarlo otra vez? Lo hace porque se siente culpable de Ultrón ¿y eso qué? No tenemos que pagar nosotros."

"Si uno lo hace los demás tienen que. No tiene opción."

"¿Mencionó a Jessica Jones?"

"Wanda, no sería ético si él hablara de los casos que tiene pendientes. Y antes de que preguntes, no, tampoco habló de Daredevil. Es un hombre prudente y me pareció agradable."

"¿Más que Tony?" Visión levanta la mirada del periódico y la mira fijamente.

"Tal vez...hubo un sentimiento encontrado ¿esta bien que lo llamé así? ¿Sentimiento? ¿Realmente crees que puedo sentir?"

"Claro que sí. No hay una ley que te prohiba hacerlo. En la escala del 1 al 10 ¿que tan bien te pareció?"

"Un 7."

"En esa misma escala ¿que lugar ocupa Tony?"

"Un... eso es más difícil de contestar."

"De acuerdo. ¿Que lugar ocupo yo?"

Visión sonrie y la mira de una manera que hace que Wanda se sonroje, porque ella cree saber la respuesta. "Un 10."

* * *

Sólo una amenaza de bomba, las estadísticas del FBI dicen que eso pasa comúnmente pero que aún así se deben seguir los protocolos de seguridad, y unos números en gráficas no le quitan el miedo a lo encargados de desmantelar equipos explosivos.

Tampoco a Wanda y mucho menos a Sharon.

El edificio estaba asegurado, pero claro que había reporteros y equipos de SWAT, bomberos y paramédicos custodiando el perímetro. ¿Quién pidió que dos representantes de los vengadores estuvieran presentes? Wanda no sabía y Sharon no había querido decirle, pero el punto es que ahi estaban ellas deseando que fuera una falsa alarma y que la bomba no detonara.

Desgraciadamente había días que tenían suerte y había días que no. Wanda contuvo la explosión lo más que pudo y si no la hubieran mandado a ella, otro hubiera sido el final. Ese día se perdieron 50 vidas y afortunadamente Sharon no era una de ellas.

Dos días después Wanda observa a su compañera en el hospital, y Tony no se aleja de su lado. El gobierno no da explicaciones y la sociedad los culpa a ellos.

"Cada noche siento que Steve va a jalarme las piernas por tener a Sharon en este estado."

Wanda hace una mueca que pretende ser un sonrisa pero no lo es. "La mayoría de las veces es tu culpa, pero esta vez no lo es Tony."

El millonario se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos mal. Es decir, yo pude haber desmantelado todo sin ningún problema. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace 2 meses? Casi perdemos a nuestro estudiante araña. Algo estamos haciendo mal."

Wanda lo mira con compasión, porque es obvio que lo único que él quiere es proteger a su equipo y al mundo. Y muchas veces ella lo ha juzgado en una manera tan cruel.

"Tony, tal vez es hora de cambiar la situación. Nosotros no funcionamos de manera burocrática."

"¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que sé que si Steve estuviera aquí y pudiera escucharme desearía decirme 'te lo dije' pero no lo haría, solo me... me ayudaría."

"¿Quieres que yo sea la que diga 'te lo dije'?"

"Te lo dije..." Con una voz débil y algo ronca, Sharon atrae la atención de sus visitantes.

"Despertaste. Y sigues siendo la misma rubia molesta." Sharon le sonrie a Tony y luego voltea hacia Wanda.

"Gracias."

"No hice nada digno de reconocimiento. Solo hice lo correcto."

"Gracias por decidir hacer lo correcto."

* * *

Sharon le pide que vaya a la torre para que pueda descansar, Natasha se lo ordena, Clint la presiona y Visión la convence.

Mientras está en la sala principal con Visión enseñandole a jugar Uno, un grupo de políticos entra por el elevador siguiendo a Tony y a Maria Hill.

Uno de los senadores mira con desprecio a Wanda. "¿Es así cómo pasan el tiempo señor Stark?" Tony ignora el comentario, pero Maria no puede evitar responderle.

"Bueno señor, si dependemos de ustedes para hacer nuestro trabajo eso no nos da mucha oportunidad de aprovechar el tiempo." El grupo entra en una sala de conferencias dejandolos solos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Visión se mantiene callado.

"Visión. Dime."

El androide mira sus barajas y sigue con la vista baja evitando que ella lo persuada con sus ojos oscuros. "¿Tú sabías que vendrían verdad?"

"Soy una máquina, tengo contacto directo con Viernes y por lo tanto con la agenda de Tony y la señorita Hill. Si, sabía que vendrían."

"¿Y que quieren?"

"No es nada seguro y no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanas Wanda. Pero Tony esta comenzando el proceso para la separación con el Estado y Murdock lo está apoyando."

Una sensación la invade y no puede explicar porque pero una pequeña sonrisa quiere formarse en su boca. "De acuerdo. No diré nada."

"Gracias. Sé que eres prudente. Ahora dime ¿qué significa esta carta que tiene cuatro colores?"

* * *

 **No olviden dejar su review :) preparanse para Civil War y si alguien ya vio batman vs superman diganme que tal está para ir a verla al menos sola (porque no tengo quien me acompañe)**

 **trataré de no tardar en actualizar, nos vemos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalmente acabe las clases (desde el la mitad de junio hehehehe) pero realmente crei que habia publicado esto en mayo no en MARZO y por eso me tarde...lo siento, porque he sido cruel cuando ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo :'(**

 **pero aqui está, finalmente :D espero lo disfruten, Peter hara aparicion aqui**

 **muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan mucho (y si soy honesta vean mi primer fanfic, sinceramente no me gusta mucho porque era muy mala en esto hehehe creo que he mejorado mucho)**

 **Bueno disfruten y si quieren decirme que les pareció Civil War, tengo oidos abiertos :D**

* * *

Tony presenta sus intenciones de volver a separar a los Vengadores del gobierno, pero no sale muy bien para el billonario.

No les hace ninguna gracia. Porque claro que les molesta, les molesta que quién había empezado todo de repente decidiera no hacer nada. Pero Tony tenía sus buenas razones: era su equipo, su familia (la primera si era honesto) y él los protegería porque esa era la promesa que había hecho cuando se convirtió en Iron Man, proteger su país y la gente a su rededor.

Wanda, Sam, Sharon, Pepper, Natasha y todos ellos son su familia. No importa que platique más con Banner que con Scott, tampoco importa que Wanda lo soporte menos que Visión. Todos son parte de su vida.

Eso hace que gane puntos a sus ojos, hace que Wanda valore en cierta manera lo que Stark hace. Pero no significa que tiene que comer lo que cocina.

"Romperás mi corazón."

Wanda observa el omelette quemado en el plato frente a ella. "No tengo hambre." Contesta alejándolo un poco con su mano.

"¿Y entonces cómo te comes lo que Visión prepara? Siempre lo deja salado."

 _"Pero al menos él conoce el punto de cocción máximo..._ Estoy bien Tony. Gracias, pero usualmente no desayuno."

"El desayuno es importante Wanda. Pero no te obligaré." En ese momento Natasha entra en la habitación seguida de Bucky. Ambos tenían poco de haber regresado de una _misión_ en Siberia. Algo que le molestaba a Wanda, era que ellos tenían permiso para hacer lo que quisieran sin que nadie los detuviera cómo a ella... O tal vez eran los escogidos para hacer el trabajo sucio de los senadores.

O tal vez no les importaba ser encontrados culpables.

"¿Qué huele tan mal?" Tony mira a Bucky muy ofendido. Y se lleva una mano al corazón.

"Son unos desagradecidos. Mantengo a unos desgraciados."

"Técnicamente Pepper nos mantiene, ella es la directora y hace el dinero de la compañía."

"Cállate Natasha." Tony toma su saco de una de las sillas del comedor y da un último sorbo a su café

"¿A dónde vas tan temprano?" Stark mira a Wanda con curiosidad.

"¿Temprano? Siempre me levantó temprano. Tú eres la floja aquí."

Wanda gira sus ojos. "¿Piensas contestarme?"

Tony suspira. Eso no es bueno, usualmente lo hace cuando planea algo que no le gustará... Casi nada de lo que hace le parece bien.

"Voy a una junta con los dirigentes de la ONU. Los 117 países que aceptaron los acuerdos no están felices con mi decisión. Iré a convencerlos. Aunque sinceramente no creo que les importe que Sharon está en rehabilitación y que Pet- quiero decir, Spider Man se esguinceó un pie hace poco. Se está recuperando por cierto."

"Buena suerte. ¿No quieres un poco de omelette antes de irte?" Tony sonríe.

"Muy graciosa Wanda. Dáselo a estos dos psicópatas. ¿También los asesinos desayunan verdad?" Bucky se encoge de hombros y Natasha le sonríe.

Cuando se va Bucky jala el plato y huele de cerca el supuesto huevo. "¿Saben? cuando era niño mi familia y yo pasamos por tiempos difíciles y dejénme decirles que las patatas que comíamos en esas épocas olían mejor que esto." Pero sin dudarlo dos veces toma un pedazo y lo acerca a su boca.

"¿Segura que no quieres Wanda?" Maximoff niega con la cabeza y se excusa para irse de la habitación.

La torre está más silenciosa que de costumbre...desde que Steve se fue, la torre siempre está silenciosa. Mientras camina por los pasillos observa por los vitrales. La ciudad con su constante ajetreo es algo a lo que nunca se acostumbra. Sokovia nunca fue una gran potencia, y estar en un lugar con tanto movimiento a veces le afecta en su cabeza. Y es aún más difícil cuando camina por las calles. Porque no puede evitar ver los ciudadanos a su rededor y dejar a su mente abrirse un poco para escuchar los susurros de sus pensamientos.

Escucha sus quejas, sus problemas día a día, si el sobrino se enfermo, si el hijo menor pasará las materias, si la vida es sólo un sueño. Y cuando escucha eso, se pone en el lugar de las personas y desea ser cómo ellos, sin una existencia tan complicada, sin tanta pérdida ni dolor. Sólo vivir.

 _"_ _¿Qué está haciendo?"_ No es suyo, es de alguien más. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar por el ruido más potente de la ciudad, las cabezas pensantes.

Y voltea hacia atrás para encontrar a Maria trás ella. Hill da un pequeño salto, la asustó. Wanda sonríe un poco. Porque tiene el mal hábito ( _"¿Es malo en realidad Natasha?"_ ) de percibir a alguien por sus pensamientos antes que por el sonido de sus pasos o de su respiración.

"Te asuste..."

"Lo siento, debí hacerme escuchar, tiendo a caminar en mucho sigilo. Gajes del oficio supongo. En fin, sólo venía a asegurarme de que Tony se hubiera ido temprano."

Wanda asintió. "Demasiado temprano para mi gusto."

"Me alegra. ¿Estás bien Wanda?"

"Si ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Sólo... estabas muy pensativa."

"Una duda ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que Tony está haciendo?"

A juzgar por la cara de Maria, parece no querer hablar de ello. Incluso Wanda casi puede sentir cómo algo dentro de ella se tensa un poco. Y lo nota aún cuando Maria es muy buena escondiendo lo que siente.

"Si te digo algo que no te parece, ¿te molestará?" Wanda se encoge de hombros.

"Hasta ahorita nuestras diferencias de opinión no nos han hecho pelear entre nosotras." Luego Wanda hace una pausa recordando que eso no era del todo cierto.

 _"¿Por qué haces esto?"_

 _"No espero que lo entiendas Wanda. Y no espero que ninguno de ustedes lo entienda. Solo hago lo correcto." Maria dispara dos veces, pero Wanda logra detener las balas con un campo de fuerza..._

"Bueno, al menos no hemos peleado por razones personales. Sólo por lo que creíamos correcto."

Maria suspira con resginación y decide hablar de todos modos. "Aún sigo creyendo que deberían estar bajo supervisión. Pero algo es cierto: el gobierno no sabe hacerlo cómo se debe, y volver a instaurar SHIELD no es una opción. Así que hasta que sepan hacer su trabajo, creo que deberíamos alejarnos. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a alguno de ustedes."

Wanda asiente comprendiendo su idea y encoge sus hombros. "Supongo que al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo."

Ambas se miran sin saber que decir. "Bien, creo que debo retirarme Wanda. Por cierto, Visión está en el laboratorio con Bruce y no parecen tener mucho trabajo. Tal vez pueden necesitar tu compañia más tarde."

Maximoff sonríe, porque ultimamente la gente alrededor de ellos busca juntarlos de alguna u otra manera. Cómo si de repente se hubieran dado cuenta de la buena relación que hay entre ella y Visión. O tal vez porque buscan compensar la forma en que los separaron unos meses atrás con la guerra entre los vengadores.

Es gracioso, incluso hay algo en los ojos de Maria... no le sorprendería si Hill le guiñara un ojo al mencionar a Visión.

"Gracias Maria."

* * *

"Podríamos hacerlo sin Tony ¿cierto?" Bruce mira a Visión, mira su probeta y vuelve a mirar al androide.

"Claro que podríamos. Prácticamente podemos hacer todo sin Tony. Con mi cabeza y tu... cabeza, podemos hacer muchas cosas. Pero no quiero a ese exagerado reclamándonos por hacer nuestros encargos sin su presencia."

Visión asintió comprendiendo. "Creo que eso es cierto doctor Banner. Hablando del tema de encargos: ¿ha podido averiguar algo acerca de...lo que hablamos hace unas semanas?"

Bruce mira alrededor, y a todos los rincones para asegurarse de que no hay nadie. Aunque no tenía porque hacerlo, efectivamente sólo están ellos dos. Luego el cientifico se acerca un poco a él para susurrar.

"¿Quieres que sea sincero? No tengo idea de con que estamos tratando. La gema no da mucha ayuda, asi que: no. Aún no sé que tanta influencia tiene esa cosa en ti. Y mientras Tony esté presente no puedo investigar. Tú sabes cómo es con eso de acercarse a lo que no le conviene."

"Estamos solos, podríamos intentar algo ahora."

"No lo creo." Bruce se hizó hacia atrás y desvió la vista cuando vió a Wanda acercarse. Visión también volteo a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar sonreir cuando la vió asomarse con curiosidad y un leve gesto en su rostro.

"¿Puedo?" Bruce asiente y Visión con él.

"Espero no molestarlos."

"Tu nunca eres una molestia Wanda." La cara de Bruce al escuchar al androide la hace sonreír.

"¿Te aburriste arriba? Parece que este día estará tranquilo, Tony se fue, no ha habido alertas hasta ahora y Maria acaba de irse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero no hablo de la sonrisa sarcástica que siempre tiene. Eso debe ser bueno."

Wanda se encoge de hombros. "Doctor Banner, ustede conoce muy bien a Tony. ¿Podría decirme si todo esto que está haciendo es en realidad por nosotros o porque definitivamente ya se volvió loco?"

Bruce se quita las gafas, se las vuelve a poner y con desesperación se las vuelve a quitar. "Mira, hay algo que debes entender Wanda. Todo lo que hace Tony es por nosotros: Ultrón, los Acuerdos de Sokovia y ahora la separación del gobierno, todo es por nosotros."

"¿Ultrón?" Su cara confundida combina un poco de ira y dolor. Y asi Bruce se da cuenta de que presionó el botón equivocado. Ultrón era sinonimo de dolor, y el dolor era sinonimo de pérdida. La pérdida más profunda de Wanda era Pietro.

"Quise decir... el motivo por el que lo creó era para cuidarnos, más bien para cuidarnos de gente cómo tu..." Eso hace que Maximoff lo mire incrédula y si Visión pudiera sonrojarse, la situación hubiera sido más incomoda.

"Me refiero a lo que eras antes de... era para protegernos de HYDRA, de SHIELD y de hermanos adoptados con sed de venganza. A eso me referia." Luego Bruce baja la mirada y continúa tomando notas.

"A veces creo que todos sus esfuerzos son para proteger al mundo de gente como nosotros."

Bruce suspira algo resignado. "Yo también lo creo."

Por debajo de la mesa y lejos de la vista de Banner, Visión toma su mano tratando de hacerle ver que no es rara...

* * *

Decir que el techo es su lugar favorito seria exagerado. Porque su lugar favorito es su asiento en la barra de la cocina. Dónde ve a Bucky, Sharon y Sam pelear por un pedazo de pan tostado. Pero esos momentos se vuelven incomodos cuando Bucky dice lo que diría Steve en esas situaciones y todos se absorben en sus pensamientos, imaginando cómo se vería el Capitán diciendo las palabras de Barnes pero con su propia voz.

Asi que... si, tal vez estar en el techo es menos doloroso. Y de vez en cuando, Visión asoma su cabeza a travez de la pared para sorprenderla, saludarla o jugar con ella Uno. (Si, juegan Uno flotando. En el techo.)

Si Pietro hubiera conocido el juego le habría encantado... el recuerdo la hace suspirar y cierra sus ojos.

 _"¡No me puedes culpar por todo lo que pasa aqui!" Tony apunta con su repulsor y Visión aparece lentamente a sus espaldas, la capa descendiendo elegantemente._

 _Lo de Clint es solo un golpe muy fuerte, ha pasado por peores cosas. Pero será muy dificil combatir a dos de los más fuertes del equipo rival. ¿Rival? ¿Equipo rival? Dos días antes había jugado baraja con Tony y Natasha. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _"¿Yo? Yo no soy la que te culpa. ¡La evidencia lo hace! ¡Los misiles que mataron a mis padres tenían tu nombre, y Ultrón tenía tu marca en la frente!"_

 _"Necesitamos ser vigilados..." El murmullo de Visión la hace recriminarse el porqué hace esto. Pero Tony no deja de apuntar y está muy alterado._

 _"Nosotros... tal vez solo Tony deba ser vigilado." El golpe sucede de la nada. Wanda ni siquiera sabía que Scott estaba ahi. Su puño de tamaño normal sorprende a Tony y el millonario cae hacia atrás, pasando a traves del cuerpo de Visión._

 _Pero ellos no son rival para el androide. Scott vuelve a disminuir y emprende retirada. Un enjambre de hormigas llena la cara de Visión, mientras ellos huyen._

 _Finalmente lo lograrán, al terminar el pasillo hay una luz, y saben que en esa luz Steve estará en un jet esperando con Sam. Pero el cuerpo de Visión comienza a penetrar por el piso y asoma la cabeza frente a sus pies. Poco a poco el cuerpo comienza a aparecer y les obstaculiza el camino._

 _"No intenten defenderse. Si lo hacen tendré que lastimarlos y no quiero hacerlo."_

 _No son rivales para Visión. Ni Scott ni Clint. Pero ella si... siempre y cuando haga algo que lastimará a ambos._

Un ruido la hace reaccionar. "¿Trajiste las..." Al ver que no es Visión, grita del susto y con sus manos empuja al rostro que la está observando de cerca. Muy de cerca.

Spider-Man cae al piso y se remueve en el un poco.

"Ouch, mi sentido me decía que algo no estaba bien pero no sabia que reaccionaras de manera tan negativa Wanda. Creí que estabas dormida."

Wanda lo mira aun sorprendida. Esta lleno de polvo y su traje esta roto de algunas partes. "¿Qué haces aqui? No es lunes, se supone que solo ese dia vienes aqui a entrenar con Tony después de la escuela."

No necesita ver su cara, la tension en su cuerpo le dice que dijo algo que produjo un efecto raro en él. Peter lanza una teleraña y se impulsa al techo para verla de cerca.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

Wanda lo observa extrañada, no le pagan lo suficiente para lidiar con compañeros tan raros. "No se de que hablas..."

"Mencionaste la escuela ¿sabes en que escuela estoy? ¿sabes que soy estudiante?"

"¿Haz escuchado tu voz? ¿Haz visto tu cuerpo comparado con Scott, Tony o Bucky? Eres un niño, no necesito ver tu cara o algo más para saberlo. Apuesto a que tienes 16."

"¡GUAU! Eres una bruja ¿entendiste? te dije bruja pero tu nombre es alusión a una bruja por bruja escarlata y..." La cara estoica de Wanda le indicó que era mejor callarse. "Fue gracioso. De seguro puedes leer mi mente. ¿En que estoy pensando?"

Wanda comienza a generar energía entre sus dedos. "¿En serio quieres que investigue?"

"No, mejor no. Y dime ¿que hace alguien tan linda como tú, sola en el techo? Estás esperando a... ¿ya sabes quién?"

Un pequeño rubor comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas y Peter no pudo evitar sonreír al notarlo. Pero Maximoff pretendió no saber nada y desvió la mirada. "No sé de que... no sé de que hablas."

"Si claro, los cerdos vuelan y lo de Steve y Sharon era una mentira."

"¿Qué le paso a tu traje?"

"Muy bien, vamos a jugar a evadir los temas de conversación. Resulta que durante mi recreo, un sujeto en traje de rinoceronte atacó un edificio a dos cuadras de la escuela, tuve que ir a investigar y peleamos. El punto es que perdí dos clases en las cuales ya habia pasado el limite de faltas y tal vez repruebe esas materias. Asi que venía a hablar con Tony al respecto, ¿anda por aqui?"

"No. No ha regresado, según sé. Fue al recinto de la ONU, está en una junta. Tal vez puedas decirle a Maria y ella podría ayudarte."

"No, nadie sabe mi identidad secreta aparte de él."

"Maria es discreta."

"Ya lo sé pero... no estoy a gusto al respecto. Dime una cosa ¿fue a arreglar lo de nuestra situación con el gobierno?"

Wanda gira los ojos. "Parece que a estas alturas todos lo saben."

"El señor Stark me dice muchas cosas, pero al menos soy discreto. No ando contando todo, cómo lo que me dijo acerca de una crema que usa la mamá de la señorita Potts en su..." Wanda lo interrumpió dandole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

"Cállate."

"Me aterra Wanda."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Bueno... parte de los Acuerdos es dar cierta información acerca de quiénes somos. Y eso esta muy bien para ustedes, pero no para mí. Tengo familia, gente que podría salir latimada y no quiero que eso pase. Hasta ahora no me han reclamado nada por no registrar esa información, pero se que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda. Y admiro mucho lo que hace Tony, pero creo que solo esta agitando las aguas y lo unico que conseguira sera... serán más problemas."

"Sé a lo que te refieres. Cada uno de nosotros daría lo que fuera para que nuestra familia no sufriera. O para que no hubiera sufrido nunca."

"Entonces, si algo sale mal y Tony no puede ayudarme... ¿cuento contigo?"

Wanda lo mira algo indecisa ¿en serio ese chico le pedía ayuda? ¿por qué buscaba meterse en cosas tan complicadas? Luego recordó a Pietro cuidando de ella solo por ser 12 minutos mayor. Finalmente tenía a alguien que buscara estar bajo su protección (a parte de Visión) y se sentía bien no ser la pequeña consentida de todos en el equipo. Spider-Man no la trataba como una niña.

Si, haría lo que fuera para protegerlo. Incluso lo adoptaría como su hermanito (a pesar de que a veces era un idiota, Wanda sospechaba que algo de Tony se le estaba pegando.)

Wanda sonríe. "Claro que si."

En ese momento Visión asoma la cabeza en medio de ellos asustando a Peter y causando que vuelva a caer en el piso.

"¿Los asuste?"

"¿Tu que crees genio?"

El cuerpo atravesó por completo el techo y Visión dejo ver las tarjetas de Uno que tenía en sus manos. "Me preguntaba si querrían jugar."

* * *

"¡JA! ¡Toma cuatro telepática roja!" Spider-Man se toma el Uno muy en serio.

Pero después de poner ese +4, Wanda pone uno más y Visión detrás de ella. El androide sonríe. "He escuchado que el karma se regresa."

"No puedo creerlo... ¡ustedes tortolos me arruinaron!"

Y Wanda comienza a reír. Pero es una risa diferente y Peter nunca había visto u oido algo parecido en ella. Verla reir con su hermano tal vez hubiera sido algo mejor... pero aun asi es bueno y es entonces que entiende porque Visión adora estar con ella.

 _"Cómo amo este equipo..."_

(Y sin que él se dé cuenta, Wanda lee su pensamiento con gran satisfacción.)


	6. Chapter 6

**En serio: PEEERDOOOON por dejar tanto tiempo esto descuidado, les juro que es la historia que más ganas tengo de continuar, perdónenmeeee**

 **Antes de continuar, vi Wonder Woman, y tengo sentimientos encontrados, tal vez no la disfrute como queria porque mis papás estaban preguntando a que hora me recogian, perooo no sé, esperaba verla y de pronto volverme la super fan obsesionada de Wonder Woman (lo que paso cuando descubri marvel) pero no, y eso me molesta porque la película si estuvo buena perooo... equis, si quieren pasar opiniones soy toda oídos**

 **Segundo: YA VIENE EL TRAILER DE INFINITY WAAR! espero que no la arruinen porque sólo será una parte (aun sigue en pie esa decision?) pero como quiera me emociono y el trailer de Black Panther estuvo guau! y el de inhumans, pues tambien estuvo muy bueno, pero no me emociona tanto como t'challa haha.**

 **Listos para ver spiderman? Yo le soy fiel hasta la muerte a Tobey Maguire porque pues, infancia y asi. Pero andrew estuvo bien y Tom me agrada asi que ya la quiero ver :)**

 **Que más? mi crush me habla por estados de whatsapp y luego me deja en visto (?) pero ya lo estoy superando (desgraciado)**

 **Y...ahora si, para empezar aclararemos que sólo Tony y Happy conocen la verdadera identidad de Peter. Si, ya pueden leer**

 **(Nada me pertenece, todo es de marvel...cómo mi vida hehe)**

* * *

"Empecemos desde el inicio."

"O podríamos empezar por la explicación de por qué necesito aprender esto."

Natasha detuvo el saco que Wanda golpeaba. "Porque es preparación básica. De donde vengo, las niñas de 5 años ya dominaban el saco."

"De donde yo vengo las niñas no eran entrenadas desde pequeñas."

"Sólo golpea Wanda."

Con un suspiro, Wanda se resignó y reanudó la tarea.

"Nunca dejes descubierta tu cara." Al escucharla, levanto un poco los puños.

"Siendo honesta, es dificil recordar todas las reglas de esto."

"No son reglas, son recomendaciones. Cuando alguien te obligue a usar los puños no pondrá límite de tiempo ni te dejará ponerte vendas antes."

"No, porque puedo dañarle la cabeza de un toque y no llegar a la violencia fisica." Wanda acompañó sus ultimas palabras con el golpe más duro que tenía, pero la bolsa le regresó el ataque y la lanzó al piso.

"Si, tenemos a los mejores del equipo."

"Cállate Natasha." Replicó tomando la mano de la pelirroja para levantarse.

"Te dejaré ir por hoy, pero no hicimos ni siquiera una media hora. Si sigues así, acumularé todo el tiempo desperdiciado y terminarás haciendo una semana entera de ejercicios."

"Eso dijiste la otra vez ¿cómo sé que ahora es en serio?"

Natasha sonrió, y le dió un golpe en el brazo. "Ya lo verás."

Mientras se alejaba a la puerta del gimnasio, Wanda la llamó una última vez.

"¿En serio no puedo ir? Sharon dice que aprendería mucho."

"Y Sharon también dice que eres buena manejando un carro. Supongo que recuerdas la última vez."

"Pero esto es diferente, no hablamos de un auto. Hablamos de política."

"Créeme Wanda, es mejor verlo en la tele. Por cierto, un protegido de Tony vendrá al laboratorio en la tarde. No lo espantes y si quieres puedes ayudarlo."

"Deja de cambiar el tema."

Natasha cerró la puerta ignorándola.

De algo estaba segura, a Steve le hubiera gustado verla ahí. Las políticas de Sokovia eran diferentes a las de Estados Unidos ¿qué tenía de malo que ella se interesara en ello? Los acontecimientos recientes la habían hecho aprender cosas y si realmente se iba a revelar contra las reformas del presidente que afectaban su vida, necesitaba conocer el medio. No era morbo, no era ir a observar cómo reaccionarían al verla en el tribunal. No era escuchar que dirían de ella, no era...

"Si, probablemente no debería ir."

* * *

"No es justo. Él puede ir y ser criticado y ni siquiera es humano. Y yo que tengo responsabilidad de todo lo que pasó por estar del lado de Steve, me quedo sentada en este tonto sillón observando todo."

"Creí que ya estabas convencida de lo que hacías." Sam tomó un trago de su cerveza.

"Si, pero aún asi... creo que Visión no debería estar ahi. ¿De que va? ¿Del producto más reciente de Stark Industries?"

"Déjame escuchar Wanda."

Aún más molesta y menos resignada, Wanda cruzó los brazos y se conformó con la televisión. No tenía nada de malo desear ir. Y el argumento caía cada vez que veía a las multitudes protestando afuera del recinto. Con pancartas que acusaban a Tony de ser un traidor.

Mientras caminaba entre los polícias, un tomate voló hacia él y si no hubiera sido por la mano de Visión, le hubiera arruinado su costoso traje.

Sam soltó una carcajada. "Hubiera pagado para ver su reacción si el robot no hubiera detenido eso. ¿Te imaginas? el defensor de los superheroes entra en ira por un tomate." Al voltear a verla notó su cara y decidió guardar los comentarios graciosos para él mismo.

"Wilson, Wanda." Ambos voltearon para encontrar a Happy entrando a la habitación con un ¿niño?

El chico traía mochila y una especie de cara de miedo.

"Este es Peter Parker, estará en el laboratorio realizando unas tareas." Peter levantó la mano con una leve sonrisa para saludarlos. De pronto la pantalla llamo la atención de Happy. "¿Ya le lanzaron algo?"

"Sí, un tomate." Sam contestó aún sonriendo.

"Que precioso, hubiera deseado estar ahi."

"Si hubieras estado ahi, te hubieras lanzado a golpear al sujeto."

"Bueno, será mejor que lo acompañe abajo. Si necesitas algo, puedes decirle a estos dos."

"¿Qué?" Ni Sam ni Wanda reaccionaron de buena manera.

"¿Aparte de que no puedo salir, debo ser niñera?"

Peter dió un paso atrás. "No es necesario en serio. Sé moverme aqui, pero no es porque haya estado aquí antes o porque conozca la torre o algo asi. A lo que me refiero es que sé cuidarme sólo y no necesito ayuda. Pero definitivamente no conozco aqui y nunca los habia visto a ustedes, más que en las noticias. Lo juro."

Happy hizó un gesto de desesperación y tomó a Peter del hombro. "Cállate niño. Sam, no quieres que ande deambulando cerca de tu equipo ¿o si? Y tu Wanda, nadie te dice que estes encima de él, sólo si necesita algo. Lo cuidaría yo, pero debo salir y Maria esta en el tribunal, son los únicos en la torre por ahora. Les prometo que Peter no causará problemas."

Peter se encogió un poco ante la mirada escrudiñadora de Wanda.

"De acuerdo, cuando tengamos hambre le llevaremos algo de comida y ya."

Happy y Peter se retiraron y Sam se reacomodó en el sillón.

"Es raro el niño ¿no lo crees Wanda? ¿En qué piensas?"

Wanda sacudió la cabeza. "Es que... En nada, en que yo quería ir al juicio."

* * *

 _"¿Y cree usted señor Stark que podemos confiar en lo que nos diga? No hace mucho se repitió esta historia, se negó a darnos información del arma conocida cómo Iron Man. Un hombre con antecedentes cómo los suyos no debería estar defendiendo esta clase de causa..."_

 _"Y aún asi ustedes me permitieron encabezar la marcha contra superhéroes..."_

 _"No interrumpa por favor. ¿Se puede saber que hizó que cambiara de opinión?"_

 _"La incompetencia de ustedes para manejar situaciones. El ATCU ha causado más daños deteniendo a personas 'especiales' que los villanos que nosotros detenemos."_

 _"¿Me permite recordarle quién aprobó el armamento de esas unidades especiales?"_

Wanda observa con atención la pantalla mientras comparte palomitas con Sam. Y ambos miran cómo Tony traga saliva fuertemente.

 _"Pues le puedo jurar que las aprobó un experto en la materia."_ Sam sonríe cuando Tony voltea a la cámara con un guiño y una cara de triunfo.

"No toma nada en serio."

"¿Bromeas? es el primer chiste que hace en media hora. Eso significa algo Wanda."

 _"Quiero que entiendan algo, no somos armamento, no somos productos. Somos personas con derechos."_ Las cámaras resuenan en todo el recinto al tomar fotos del millonario. _"Son personas que estuvieron en circunstancias diferentes a los demás. Probablemente algunos estuvieron en la hora y el lugar equivocados, otros creyeron que hacian lo correcto al someterese a experimentos y a otros, como yo, la vida los forzó a hacer un cambio radical. Sea cómo sea, ellos decidieron salvar el mundo, **hemos** decidido salvar el mundo. Vea nuestras capacidades, podríamos estar tomando el mundo entero justo ahora, con hormigas, con dioses, con brujas y asesinos especializados." _ Todos los presentes murmuran al escuchar sus palabras.

 _"Que hayamos decidido ayudarlos no significa que estemos forzados a servirlos, señores. Y tampoco significa que dejaremos de hacerlo. Y con todo respeto presidente Ellis, esa ley de los estados me parece una completa..."_

La pantalla se apagó y Sam y Wanda voltearon enfurecidos a todos lados para encontrar la fuente del daño. Atrás de ellos Bruce sostenía el control en sus manos.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"La unica parte de su testimonio que ensayo fue ese discurso motivacional. Créanme, no quieren escuchar el resto de sus palabras. Tomó unos tragos antes de llegar."

"Pero será gracioso."

"Cállate Sam, y tu dame el control."

"¿Ya se dieron cuenta de algo? ¿Probablemente algo relacionado con MI laboratorio?"

"Si, hay un niño abajo. Dános el control."

"Yo sé que debía haber un niño asi que antes de que me enoje, porque no quieren verme enojado ¿dónde esta ese mocoso?"

Sam y Wanda entraron en shock. Porque probablemente ya había pasado más de una hora y media y no se habian preocupado por él.

"¿No está?"

"Si hubiera estado ahi, ¿creen que yo estaría aqui gritándoles a ustedes?"

* * *

Wanda caminaba atrás de Sam y Bruce, quienes al llegar a cada piso, se ponían a gritar por los pasillos y habitaciones el nombre del desaparecido.

"¡Porker!" Bruce tomó a Sam del brazo.

"Se llama Parker, Peter Parker."

Wanda se alejó del elevador. "Asi _menos_ lo vamos a encontrar. ¿No pueden pedirle a Viernes que corra un scan o algo así? Llevamos como quince minutos perdidos."

"Bruce, tu eres el genio ¿y no lo pensaste?"

"Cállate por favor. Viernes ¿podrías encontrar a Peter por nosotros?"

* * *

No tenía hambre, estaba ansioso. Y es que el juicio era _trending topic_ en todos lados. Una de las fotos que le impacto era un caricatura de Iron Man, Capitán e incluso él mismo destruyendo la tierra. Él no era _eso._ Él no había escogido tener poderes. Y claro que no era divertido estarse metiendo en situaciones peligrosas sin saber cómo acabarían. Sin saber cómo le explicarían su muerte a la tia May, ni a sus compañeros ni a sus amigos. Al menos Flash dejaría de fastidiarlo.

¿Y si no resultaba cómo Tony lo había prometido? ¿Y si dentro de la ley de los Estados, era enviado a otra ciudad? ¿Cómo negarse? Peter ya estaba registrado, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que le exigieran llenar el registro por completo, identidad y familiares revelados.

¿Que no hacía poco habían sacado a agentes de HYDRA de todo el gobierno y de SHIELD? ¿Quién aseguraba que todos esos desgraciados no tendrían acceso a su información y a su privacidad? _"Al diablo con el gobierno, nunca cumplen sus promesas."_

"¡Peter!"

Al escuchar la voz, se asustó y escondió el lanzador de telarañas en su pantalón que estaba reparando en el taller de Tony.

"Se suponía que estarías en el laboratorio." Sam lo tomó de los hombros y le dió una leve sacudida.

"Déjalo, lo asustarás más." Bruce y Wanda aparecieron detrás de él.

"Lo siento, sólo vine por unas herramientas. Disculpen. No hice nada, pueden comprobar por ustedes mismos."

"Descuida, Tony me hablo de ti. No hay problema, será mejor que nos acompañes a comer."

No sabia porque, pero de pronto la mirada penetradora de Wanda no se separaba de él. Y mucho menos en el elevador. Un solo pensamiento surgió en su cabeza.

 _"Ya lo sabe...Wanda me descubrió."_

* * *

Y la cara de Wanda seguía fija en su dirección. Mientras su plato se enfriaba.

Peter tragó un bocado. "¿No te gusta la comida china?"

"Ella come lento, no te preocupes."

"¿Por que crees que está tan flaca? A veces no come, creo que tiene ganas de causarse inanición."

Con un ligero movimiento de sus manos, Wanda derramó el vaso de agua de Sam en sus pantalones para que se callara. "¿Qué te sucede? ¡Son nuevos!"

"No le creas, la comida americana es muy diferente a la de Sokovia. No todos los sabores me gustan."

"Pero esta es china." Y con la boca aún llena, le sonrió a Wanda.

"Asqueroso. Dinos Peter ¿Cómo conociste a Stark?"

Bruce levantó la mirada de su plato interesado. "Si, ¿Cómo un chico de preparatoria atrae la atención de alguien cómo Tony?"

"¿Algún hijo no reconocido?" La mirada que Peter le lanzo a Sam fue respuesta suficiente. "Perdona, ahora lo noté. Tu no tienes ese aire de superioridad que tiene Tony."

"¡El señor Stark no-" Después de reunir un poco de paciencia, Peter suspiró.

"Tranquilo niño, no te lo tomes personal."

"Fue por mis calificaciones. Si, eso fue. Vió algo excepcional en mi y ya. Las calificaciones, no por otra cosa. No porque crea que tengo habilidades especial o algo que me distinga de los demás chicos y... Si, fueron las calificaciones."

"Eres raro...Y aun asi siento cómo si ya te conociera."

Peter se sonrojo y sonrio algo nervioso. "Nunca te habia visto, te acabo de conocer. Y tu a mi, Wanda." Para su tranquilidad, Maximoff se encogio de hombros y comenzó a comer.

"Entonces calificaciones excepcionales. Pero esto es Nueva York, debe haber miles de chicos cómo tu y aún así te escogio a ti."

"No presiones." Bruce le dió un codazo a Sam.

"Pues...si creen que hay otra razón por la que me este ayudando, díganla."

De pronto algo apareció iluminar la cara de Wanda. "Dijiste que estabas en preparatoria, asi que debes conocer gente de ese nivel académico ¿Conoces a Spider-Man?"

Peter se atragantó con un arroz y comenzó a toser violentamente. Cuando se tranquilizo, sacudio su rostro en negación (el cual estaba más rojo que un tomate) y tragó saliva. "¿Cóm- Cómo- Cómo puedes pensar eso?"

"Si Wanda ¿sabes cuántos niños de preparatoria hay en está ciudad? tantos cómo los hay con buen promedio." Peter miró con recelo a Sam. "Además, nuestro trepamuros no se relacionaría con niños tan escúalidos cómo este. Te apuesto a que con las bromas tan tontas que hace, debe ser el payaso de la escuela. No un cerebrito."

"Me parece amigo Sam que te estás adelantando. No puedes afirmar eso sin antes conocer a alguien. Las personas son cómo las cebollas."

"¡Eso lo sacaste de Shrek!" Bruce tomó del brazo a Sam para que se calmara.

"Djiste que no lo conocías ¿puedes comprobar lo que dices aun cuando dices no conocerlo?"

"Bueno, doctor Banner, puede mirar los accesorios que tiene en su traje."

"Eso se lo dio Tony." Replicó Wanda antes de meterse un pedazo de brocoli en la boca.

"¿Y su traje antes de eso? Él lo hizo todo, no es cómo Thor que levanta el martillo y un traje medieval le cae encima desde el suelo, y si, lo sé porque vi los videos de Nuevo Mexico. HYDRA me cambió la vida al revelarlo. Entonces si ven todo lo que hace con una sudadera, tennis baratos, lentes y unas cuantas telerañas, porque ¿de dónde diablos saco las telarañas? sabrán que realmente es un genio. Por eso Tony lo escogio para el equipo de ustedes, vengadores. Y por eso me escogio a mí."

"Toda esa explicación esta bien, pero ¿que tiene que ver él con que Stark te haga las tareas?"

Peter se sonrojo nuevamente y de pronto la mirada de Wanda parecia más intimidadora y llegaba a cada uno de sus rincones. De pronto sentia que tenia escrito en la frente: 'Yo soy Spider-Man'

Lo arruinó todo por dejarse llevar, era cómo cuando Marty McFly se dejaba llevar al verse llamado 'gallina'. Peter Parker merecía ese lugar y sinceramente estaba harto de que Sam lo tratara cómo un niño en las misiones. Y para colmo también lo creía un niño siendo sólo Peter.

"Yo- bueno, no quería decirlo pero, Tony me encontró y me contrató para arreglar los lanzadores del sorprendente Spider-Man."

Wanda se atragantó un poco y lo miró sin creerlo. "Acabas de decir que es un genio ¿y tu reparas sus cosas?"

Bruce le dió un puntapie a Sam para que finalmente entendiera el mensaje y se callara. "Es que- él no tiene tiempo."

¿A quién engañaba? Peter era malisimo para mentir.

"Ya déjalo Sam, yo le creo. El insecto se la pasa de un lugar a otro."

"Ya llego por quien lloraban. Saluden chicos."

Tony entró seguido de Visión y Maria. "Vieron todo el juicio ¿verdad? Díganme que si, me esforcé mucho en el último discurso."

"¿En el de por qué el destino nos puso en esta situación sádica y adversa?"

"No, el de por que yo era el mejor candidato para conservar la base de datos de los superhéroes registrados. Y el de porque deberían dejar de investigar a Jessica Jones."

Maria hizó un gesto de molestia. "¿Sabes que el que tiene que defenderte es Matt verdad? No estás solo Tony."

"¿Matt Murdock aceptó? Realmente esto se trata de rebelarse al sistema ¿verdad? Tony, la mayoría de los jueces, sobretodo los corruptos lo odian."

"Y tu sabes que HYDRA aun tiene ratas en el gobierno, se opondrán a todo y a todos."

"Banner, Wilson, tranquilos. Contrario a lo que piensan Maria y Wanda y todos ustedes bola de traidores, yo sé lo que hago. Y cómo dijo el Quijote: 'Deja que los perros ladren, es señal de que vamos avanzando.' "

Peter y Bruce torcieron la cara confundidos, hasta que Vision se acercó a Tony. "Creo, que esa frase no es del Quijote."

"Lo importante es la intención, quería ver si ponian atención."

"Y tu no la pones. ¿Qué hacemos discutiendo estos asuntos frente a un civil?" Maria señaló a Peter.

"¡Hey niño! ¿Cómo se portó?"

Sam, Wanda y Bruce se miraron y luego asintieron. "Salvo un pequeño susto, todo bien. Y no lo creerás, pero vaya que es leal a ti el pequeño." Peter volvió a enfurecerse hacia Sam.

"Pero creo que él tiene derecho a saberlo Maria, después de todo esta encargado de ayudar al arácnido." Al escuchar a Wanda, Hill volteo sorprendida hacia Tony.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Stark y Peter se miraron asustados. "Si- bueno, es que- El señor Stark creyó que sería prudente no decirlo para no poner en peligro mi vida y esa clase de cosas. Después de todo, soy un civil. Nada especial en mí, nada que valga, salvo el hecho de que trabajo para Spider-Man y Tony Stark. Pero sólo eso. Lo juro."

"Si, Maria él es Peter Parker. Peter, ella es Maria Hill. ¿Feliz? Ya lo conoces. Parker toma tus cosas, creo que tu tía te dió una hora de llegada ¿cierto?"

"Si, yo ya me iba. Un gusto conocerlos a todos, bueno, casi a todos." Agregó con algo de recelo hacia Sam.

Tony lo encamino hacia el elevador. "No dijiste nada ¿cierto? eres pésimo para ocultar cosas." El millonario comenzó a susurrarle en el oido sin que nadie lo notara.

"Claro que no, y no me culpe. Usted me metió aqui en ropa de civil."

"Bueno, bienvenido asistente de Spider-Man."

Cuando la cocina quedó sola, Tony volteó hacia Wanda. "¿Qué te pareció el mocoso?"

"Raro. Pero bueno. Y siento cómo si ya lo conociera."

"Pero lo acabas de conocer." Wanda sonrió.

"Si... apenas hoy."

* * *

Sentados en la terraza, Wanda observa en silencio la ciudad frente a ellos. A su lado Visión permance con sus ojos cerrados.

"Bruce no nos dejó ver todo. ¿Me das tu opinión?"

"Creo que vamos por buen camino. Te perdiste mi testimonio. Prácticamente me hicieron jurar lealtad a los Estados Unidos."

"¿Y que dijiste?"

"Que yo juraba sólo lealtad a la vida y que la protegería. Incluso si eso significaba detener a los vengadores o al gobierno para evitar más muertes. Sólo deseo evitar más destrucción."

"Y nosotros somos buenos en eso. Quisiera ser cómo tu Visión."

"Yo quisiera ser cómo _tu_ , hay tanto que no entiendo."

"Pero yo ya perdí mi curiosidad y mi interes por lo extraordinario. Tu no te cansas de ello." Wanda le sonrió. "Entonces ¿crees que todo estará bien?"

 _"Humanos... son fuertes, son indomables." La voz aparece y desaparece en sus pensamientos. Imágenes de oscuridad y destucción se reproducen con un realismo que le aterra, las sombras envuelven al equipo y algunos yacen en el suelo..._

 _"No va a ser fácil, pero aquél que otorga el poder a voluntad, logrará reunir todas las ge-"_

Visión abre sus ojos y al verla a ella, su sonrisa parece dar calidez a cada parte de cuerpo y de su mente. Es una de las cosas más hermosas que ha visto en la tierra.

"Si Wanda, todo estará bien."

* * *

gracias a todos, trataré de actualizar tan pronto cómo me sea posible. Los amo :D


End file.
